Love More Than You'll Ever Know
by Neli4evr
Summary: Eclare onexshot. Slight Drama, but mostly fluff!


**Disowner-I do not own Degrassi, "Someone in the Dark" by Michael Jackson or "Never Say Never" by The Fray. **_

* * *

_

_'When someone in the dark reaches out to you,_

_And touches of the spark that comes shining through,_

_It tells you never be afraid'_

_'Don't let me go, don't let me go…_

_We're falling apart, and coming together again and again._

_We're falling apart, but we're coming together-'_

_'Click'_

I turned the radio off.

Everything was reminding me of her; how she found me, saved me and how I lost her. I knew this would happen, but I never thought it would hurt this much. Now here I am, in my room, still in bed.

Why get up? I have nothing, no one to get up for.

Clare was my sun and now she's gone, and I doubt that she'll come back after what she saw. Man, the things she could be thinking, like that I don't like her anymore, but it's true. I don't like her, I love her and she needs to know that, even if she doesn't want to listen.

Maybe I can get her back, I could tell her everything that really happen and who that girl in my arms was. Yeah, I should call her right now…wait, no. This is personal; I should at least say it to her face.

But will she listen?

**Clare's POV**

_'Bring, bring!'_

Doesn't Alli ever get tired of calling me? She's been trying to get a hold of me all night. I don't mean to be mean, but I just don't want to talk to anyone right now.

I got up from my bed and opened the curtains, light coming into my dark room. Was it really daytime already? Hmm, didn't notice.

I barely slept at all last night. I just kept staring at my phone, hoping Eli would call or text to tell me I was wrong. I wanted to be wrong just this once. But he didn't, not even a text.

He left me. I should've known.

Four months ago, he told me he liked me, but needed time to get over his ex. I understood that and agreed to it. I really did think that the moment he would be okay again, we would be together. And look now. He found another. Someone skinnier and prettier than I am. Oh and let's not forget, she has green eyes. They're not as green as his, but still as beautiful. I saw them talking at the Dot, laughing and having the time of their lives. She was sitting at the same bench as he was and leaning on his shoulder, while he had his arm over hers. I think he saw me, too, but I turned around before I was sure. While I was walking home, tears were falling down my cheeks and to the pavement. For the first time in a long while, I realized how stupid I was to believe that he could like me. The moment I got inside, I went straight to my room and landed on my bed, crying even more.

That was yesterday, but my eyes were still red and puffy.

The scary thing is that I'm not mad at him; I still love him, more than he'll ever know. I just wish he would've called or something.

I turned around and looked at my clock. 12:17.

Might as well get some brunch at the Dot. Can't let myself starve also.

* * *

I was walking towards the Dot, leaving my arguing parents behind to 'talk'. They've been doing that a lot lately, but I've gotten used to it. Eli's headphones helped me ignore much of it.

Eli…

I sighed. Can't he get out of my mind for one second?

Without looking at what was around me, I started walking across the street. I was halfway over when I heard a car horn.

_'Beep! Beep!'_

It stopped with a screech. I turned to look at the car and noticed it was a hearse.

Eli's hearse.

Eli got out of the car and ran towards me.

**Eli's POV**

"Clare, are you okay? You're crazy, that's what you are. What were you doing in the middle of the road? You could've gotten hit for god's sakes!"

Before she could respond, I pulled her into a tight hug. I knew I was yelling at her, but if I really did lose her forever, I would've killed myself right there and then.

"Eli, I was just crossing the street. I guess I didn't look at my surroundings, though." She sighed, "Well, you better get going. Looks like you have another date with that brunette from yesterday."

I let go of her and looked into her eyes. They had tears in them.

"Clare, you got it all wrong. She's my cousin, Charlie. She's visiting from Ontario and needed comforting after her boyfriend broke up with her over a text."

"Well that explains the eyes." I laughed. She blushed, embarrassed. She looks so adorable when she does that.

"I'm sorry. I should've asked you first. I just thought you…found someone better and forgot all about me."

"Clare, it's impossible to find someone better when you're already the best. You're perfect, and I don't know where I'd be without you. If you left me, I-" I was stopped by a pair of soft lips over mine. Her hands went around my neck. I replied almost immediately and wrapped my arms around her waist. It was heaven for a at least a minute until a car horn made us part.

Oops, we were blocking the other cars from passing by.

We turned to face each other again, both still blushing like mad. I need to tell her now.

"Clare, I love you."

"I love you too, Eli."

With that we both leaned towards each other and kissed again, ignoring the car horns and yelling from behind us.

I love you, more than you'll ever know.

* * *

**I liked writing this one. Hope you guys liked it, too!**

**Nicolle 3**


End file.
